This invention relates to a baby bottle and a baby bottle nipple, and, more particularly, is directed towards such a combination of feeding baby and developing its mind and raising the awareness in the human mind at the same time the baby is feeding; baby""s first mode of learning and mind development is through its mouth and hands. A dual bottle so attached as to provide easy cleanability together with handles to provide grips for baby and a drinking straw nipple to provide a means of feeding between bottle and cup stages.
Bottles and nipples for dispensing liquids or foods from baby bottles and jars are well known.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a baby bottle and nipple which when used will give baby a choice and when there is a choice involved, natural thinking will occur, and then the baby will then se apt to make its mind develop every time feeding or drinking occurs. It is common knowledge that our first mode of mind development is through the mouth, fingers and tongue.